


You knew Anders?

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Mage Trevelyan (Dragon Age), PCs expressing opinions, anders week 2019, missed writing opportunities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 23:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21044828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Inquisitor expresses an opinion to Hawke regarding Anders.





	You knew Anders?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Anders week, with the prompt Inquisition/Pride Day. I really wish the “Hawke approved/disapproved Anders’ actions” choice in the DA Keep did something, or at least more of something. I also wish we’d gotten an opportunity to express an opinion ourselves, especially as a mage Trevelyan. So here’s some wish fulfillment.

**(Version 1: Inquisitor supports Anders, Hawke doesn’t)**

“You knew Anders?” the Inquisitor asked.

“I thought I did,” Hawke spat bitterly. “He was crazy. I should have stopped him from blowing up the Chantry.”

Trevelyan shifted uncomfortably. “So, what, Meredith could go ahead with her annulment and none would be the wiser?”

Hawke put up his hands. “You don’t know what-”

“Those of us in other Circles aren’t as ignorant of what happened as you would think,” Trevelyan interrupted. “Thanks in large part to Anders.”

**(Version 2: Hawke supports Anders, Inquisitor doesn’t)**

“You knew Anders?” the Inquisitor asked.

“Of course I did,” Hawke said, bracing for impact. “Still do. I was with him every step of the way - when he allowed me to be, of course.”

Trevelyan’s fingers itched for a weapon. “So you supported what he did? Blowing up the Chantry and starting the mage rebellion?”

“Why shouldn’t I?” countered Hawke. “If we hadn’t done anything, my sister would have been killed, and all her fellows with her. I challenge anyone to think of a better solution.”

**(Version 3: Both support Anders)**

“You knew Anders?” the Inquisitor asked.

“Of course I did,” Hawke said, bracing for impact. “Still do. I was with him every step of the way - when he allowed me to be, of course.”

Trevelyan gazed at him with awe. “I have to admit, I’m quite jealous. My Circle didn’t have much in the way of rebel activity.”

Hawke let out a sigh of relief. “I’m glad we agree,” he said. “I didn’t want my work with the Inquisition to be soured by a disagreement regarding one of my closest friends.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to imagine how this would go with other Hawkes/Inquisitors. I have no intention of slighting non-Trevelyans, mage Hawkes, etc, I just wanted a solid baseline for this interaction and didn’t want to write almost the same thing 12+ times.


End file.
